


Bound (smut for Negan smut week)

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: I wrote this for Negan smut week, i have another one shot planned for the smut week, lets hope i can get it written in time.





	

Roxy’s P.O.V

I was preparing myself for Negan tonight. Being the newest addition to his wives, his attention had been on me an awful lot. Not that I minded. I picked out a red baby doll that tied up at the front making my cleavage look like a present, the baby doll came with a matching thong too which made my ass also look like a present. I knew how much he liked me in red, the colour scheme of my room and wardrobe gave it away. I picked out a silky red dress and matching heels. I removed the curlers from my hair and applied a little makeup. 

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and smiled. Fuck yeah did I look good. I took a deep breath and left my room, sitting down with Sherry and Amber.   
“Someone’s making an effort tonight,” Sherry smiled.  
“No harm in it.”  
I headed over to the drinks bar in the corner and began to make myself a drink. The door opened and Negan strode in, Lucille over his shoulder. He scanned the room until I felt his predatory gaze on me. I made another drink and watched as he approached me. The way he was looking at me told me exactly what kind of night I was in for. 

I handed him the glass of Scotch and he downed it in one. I took a sip of my own drink, stepping out from behind the bar. His eyes raked over my body, taking in every little detail.   
“Well don’t you look good enough to eat baby girl,” he spoke.   
I smiled, “only the best for you, daddy.”  
He took my hand and led me to my room, opening the door and letting me in first. He closed the door behind him and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. 

I met his gaze and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him as I lost myself to the possessive way he kissed me. The hand on the small of my back slid down, grabbing my ass through my dress. I moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his hands on me. I broke this kiss for air and Negan took a seat on the edge of my bed.   
“Strip for me,” he spoke, the order clear in his voice.   
A please would have been nice but I should know by now that Negan wasn't one for manners.  
“Don’t make me ask again baby girl,” his voice now dangerously low.

I turned away from him, pulling down the zip of my dress. I pushed the dress off my shoulders and it fell into a red heap around my ankles. I turned back to face him, smiling to myself. I could tell it was taking all his willpower not to take me where I stood.   
“Would daddy like me to take this off or would he like to do it himself?” I asked.  
“Daddy wants to unwrap his present baby girl. But not yet.”  
He patted his lap and I straddled him, my hands on his shoulders. 

Negan ran his fingers through my hair before kissing me once more, his kiss full of need. I pulled off his jacket and then his shirt, both forming a heap on the floor. He growled as I took his bottom lip between my teeth. I could feel just how hard he was as I began rolling my hips against his. His lips moved down to my neck, kissing and nipping at the flesh before sucking a fresh purple mark into my skin. His covered erection continued to press against me, forcing soft little gasps from me. 

“Would you be a good girl and get on your knees for me?” He asked.  
I nodded, sliding off his lap on to the floor where I proceeded to get rid of the rest of his clothes. I positioned myself between his legs, kissing the tip of his cock. He bit his lip, tangling his fingers in my hair once more. He used this to guide me down, taking as much of him as I could in my mouth. He let out a low groan as he hit the back of my throat. I began to bob my head back and forth, hollowing my cheeks as I did.

His grip on my hair tightened a little as I continued the pace, his hips bucking a little.   
“You are such a good girl,” he praised.  
I sped up my pace a little, my hand coming up to the base of his cock. My tongue began to trace figures of eight on the head each time I reached it. He cursed, the grip on my hair tightening once more. The closer he got, the tighter his grip got. I knew if I did a good enough job that I would get a reward. 

Negans moans had now gotten louder and his hips had a mind of their own meaning he was close. I continued, determined to make him finish. His hips finally stilled as he finished with a loud curse. I swallowed his load and released him with a wet pop. He grinned at me, pulling me to my feet.  
“How many times do you think I can make you cum tonight?” He asked.  
Oh boy. I bit my lip, shrugging. I had no idea, but the number was pretty high. It was last time. 

He motioned for me to lie down on the bed and I did, waiting for his next move. Negan opened up a drawer and produced two pairs of handcuffs. He cuffed each wrist to the bed posts so my arms were stretched out completely, unable to move. He climbed on top of me and kissed me softly.  
“I think it’s time I unwrapped my present now don’t you?” He grinned.  
I nodded eagerly. He took the end of the ribbon between his teeth and pulled, the bow coming undone. He pushed apart the lace, revealing my breasts to him. He then moved down to my panties and went through the same procedure of using his teeth to get them off.

It was useless to hide my arousal from him. The evidence was there. He kissed his way back up to my lips as his hand pressed itself between my legs. My hips bucked in to his touch, having waited for him to finally touch me. I moaned as he began rubbing my clit, my legs spreading instinctively. He smiled at this, his fingers dipping lower and coating themselves in my arousal. He finally slid two thick fingers into my heat. I moaned, my eyes closing and my back arching a little. It was like I hadn’t been touched in years. 

He started a slow teasing pace, occasionally rubbing my clit with his thumb to keep me on my toes. I let out a pathetic sounding, needy whine for more. He ignored the plea, he would only comply when I actually begged.   
“More, please,” I finally caved in.   
He sped up his pace up, curling his fingers which forced louder moans from me. His thumb continued to rub my clit, now in time with the pace of his fingers. He leaned down, taking one of nipples in his mouth, whilst his free hand toyed with the other one. I arched into his touch, now focusing of my oncoming orgasm. 

“That’s it baby girl, cum for daddy,” Negan encouraged.  
My body gave in and I reached my first climax of the evening, crying out his name as my hips bucking into his touch. He kept up his pace throughout my orgasm until I went limp against the mattress. Negan removed his fingers, sucking them clean. I bit my lip, arousal flooding my system once more.  
“Fuck, I just can’t enough of how you taste baby girl,” he spoke.  
With that he wasted no time positioning himself between my legs and tasting me. I moaned, smiling to myself. This man was fucking award winning at oral. He hoisted my legs over his shoulder to get a better angle as he continued to trace various patterns on my clit with his tongue. Negan gripped my thighs, looking up at me through hooded eyes. I strained against the cuffs needing to grip his hair, needing to grip something. 

He could see how much of a state he had me in and I felt him smile. The grip on my thighs stopped me from bucking into his face. His tongue moved lower, reaching my entrance before he began fucking me with his tongue. I threw my head back and moaned his name. Unfortunately, he didn’t keep this up for as long as I would have liked and moved back up to my clit. He instead replaced his tongue with his fingers, slipping two thick digits back into my heat. I bit my lip, letting out what sounded more like a whine than a moan.

I wasn't going to last much longer what with already being stimulated and now the attention from his tongue on my clit and being somewhat filled by his fingers. I couldn't form a coherent thought or word. All there was, was him. Overpowering all my senses and sending them in too over drive. I felt my second orgasm fast approaching, just a little more and I would be tipped over the edge.   
“Daddy please. Please make me cum,” I pleaded.

His free hand gripped my thigh tighter in determination and the curling of his fingers became more rapid. My second orgasm washed over me, completely consuming me. I all but screamed his name, straining against the cuffs once more. Again he continued working me through my orgasm as all energy drained from me. He lapped up my juices and kissed his way back up to my lips. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and go to sleep but that wasn't on his agenda as he pressed his fully hard cock against me.

He drew back as if to take a good look at me, but I could tell he was thinking.  
“How shall I fuck you baby girl? Like this? On your hands and knees? Or would you like ride me? I simply cannot decide,” he smiled.   
“Maybe a little recovery time first,” I suggested.  
“You can’t handle it? I don’t fucking believe that.”  
“I can’t cum again.  
“Bullshit. You can and you fucking will.”

With that he freed me from the cuffs and flipped me onto my front. With shaky legs I forced myself onto my knees and he recuffed my wrists together. He held on to my wrists with one hand whilst the other trailed down my back, down to my ass. I braced myself as he bought his hand down hard. I jolted forward a little, almost losing my balance, although he pulled me back into place each time. He continued spanking me, alternating on the cheek and harshness to keep my guessing once more.

Finally, his assault ceased and he pressed himself against me, rubbing his cock against my wetness. I let out a small breathy moan at the feeling. Pleasure broke through once more and I pushed myself back against him, desperate for his touch. He chuckled, continuing to tease me.  
“And you said you couldn’t cum again,” he spoke.  
I continued to press against myself against him in the hopes he would just get on and fuck me. He delivered another harsh slap to my ass.  
“You want it so bad baby girl your gonna have to beg for it. Beg for daddies cock,” he taunted.

I whined, not exactly having any other options.  
“Please fuck me daddy, I need it, I need you. Make me cum on your big cock please,” I begged in the sweetest voice I could muster.  
“That’s what I like to hear baby girl, although you screaming my fucking name is what I like to hear most.”  
He pushed himself inside of me roughly, forcing a loud moan from me at the feeling of being completely filled. He wasted no time, starting a hard and fast pace. He held me in place by my cuffed wrists, using them almost as leverage to fuck me. My mind and body were completely at his mercy, letting him have his way with me. 

The room filled with the sound of skin on skin and our moans and groans. His free hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling back hard. I moaned as the pain mixed with pleasure. I knew this time around I was not going to last at all, I could already feel my third orgasm building. My nails dug in to my palms, desperate to grip on to something. I pressed back against him, trying desperately to match his erratic pace. He released his grip on my hair only for that hand to come back down on my rear. I let out a small yelp. 

Of course he wanted to be in control. He had to be in control of everything. He draped himself over me so his lips were next to my ear. One hand cupped my throat, forcing my head up.   
“I could fuck this perfect little pussy all day long, would you like that baby girl?” He asked.  
“Yes daddy,” I said eagerly.   
“And here I recall you saying you couldn’t cum again.”  
“That was a mistake.”  
“Fuck yeah it was.”

Negan pushed me down by the small of my back so my cheek was pressed against the silky sheets and my ass was raised a little before resuming his pace. I couldn’t hold back any of the moans and curses that escaped me, each one seeming to get louder, the closer I got.   
“Cum for me baby girl. Right fucking now,” he groaned.   
As if that was all I need to push me over the edge, I reached my third climax, whimpering as it all became too much. My legs were shaking from the intensity. He continued fucking me through it, his hips finally stilling as he finished himself, his fingers digging into the flesh of my hips as he cursed loudly. 

I collapsed on to the bed, my wrists still bound. He lay next to me, removing the cuffs from my wrists and pulling me close to him, kissing my neck. I rubbed my wrists, smiling to myself. All I wanted to do was feel asleep with him pressed against me like an extra layer of warmth. But I could tell he had other ideas.   
“You can take a small break baby girl but we’re just getting started.”


End file.
